Gustos culpables
by Aglie
Summary: Ban y Akabane tienen un par de aficiones que los conducirán a una situación que ninguno de ellos había imaginado.
1. Donde los amigos nos traen buenas nuevas

**Disclaimer: **Ni Get backers ni las canciones de Zoé ni Candy me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Espero que alguan vez hayan visto Candy y también hayan escuchado las canciones del grupo Zoé. Si no los conocen, ojalá puedan oír la canción en cuestión en su sitio oficial. A mí no me gusta le grupo, pero en fin, disfruten la historia.

* * *

Era un día como tantos otros: transportar mercancías, matar a quienes se interpusieran en el camino, jugar un poco con los Getbakcers… nada nuevo bajo el sol. Mientras miraba a la gente pasar a través de la ventana de su departamento, Akabane pensaba en el sinsentido de la vida de Candy. ¿Candy, la protagonista de un anime extremadamente cursi que todos hemos visto alguna vez?

Hacía una semana que, ante el insoportable aburrimiento del Dr. Jackal, Lady Poison había pensado que tal vez su compañero podría divertirse viendo algo de buen anime. Y como Himiko era fan de las series Shojo, creyó que era buena idea prestarle uno de los clásicos de todos los tiempos: Candy Candy.

Al principio, Akabane creía que Himiko se había burlado de él. ¿Desde cuándo estaba interesado en la vida de una pobre huérfana y sus amores malogrados¿Podía soportar más de una hora viendo como Candy se deshacía capítulo tras capítulo en un mar de lágrimas? Definitivamente, era una pérdida de tiempo. Sin embargo, cada día, al volver de sus ocupaciones habituales, no podía evitar prender el DVD y ver otro episodio más.

Hoy, precisamente, estaba especialmente conmovido. Acababa de ver la muerte de Anthony y se preguntaba que sería de la pobre Candy ahora que el amor de su vida había fallecido tontamente al caer de un caballo. "¿Pero cómo, querida Candy, cuando parecía que habías encontrado la felicidad, todo se vuelve negro de nuevo? Parece que tu destino es sufrir. Pero, para tu desgracia, tu desdicha es mi entretenimiento vespertino".

* * *

"_Estás escuchando los 40 principales, con las rolas más pedidas del…" _

- O sea ¡súper cool! – dijo irónicamente Ban

- ¡Ban chan¿En serio te gusta esa música¡Y yo que pensé que la odiabas! – le respondió Ginji

- Creo que, como de costumbre, no has entendido ni jota – pensó Ban y, luego en voz alta - ¡Claro que no! Y es más, yo conduzco, yo escojo la estación de radio que…

- ¡No, no le cambies¡Van a pasar una canción de mi grupo favorito!

- ¿En serio? – le respondió con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz.

- ¡Sí! Aquí va, es de Zoé

- ¿Zoé¿Y esos quiénes son?

- ¿Cómo que no conoces a Zoé¡Son los que cantan "Veneno"! – y Ginji comenzó a tararear la canción.

- ¡Ah, ya¿Es la de la arañota revolcándose en el lodo?

- ¡No Ban chan! Así no va. Para tu información, dice así "una araña gigante dando vueltas en el aire"

- ¡Y eso que tiene que ver! Definitivamente esta juventud…

- ¡Calla Ban chan, que ahora empieza!

A Ban le hubiera encantado seguir molestando a Ginji con las letras incoherentes de su banda de rock favorita, cuando oyó algo que le llamó la atención _"ya no afiles las navajas, ya no me haces daño cuando me las clavas, ya no afiles los colmillos, ya no me haces daño cuando me desangras, ya no me destruyas más"_

- ¿Estará dedicada a Akabane¿Lo conocerán¿O acaso los habrá amenazado para que le compusieran una canción? – pensó Ban

– Oye Ginji¿cómo se llama eso?

- "No me destruyas"¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Ah, no, por nada – repuso Ban apresuradamente.

- ¡A Ban chan le gusta Zoé¡A Ban chan le gusta Zoé! – decía chibi – Ginji bailando con sus abanicos.

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡A que sí!

Y, tras salvarse providencialmente de chocar un par de veces, siguieron discutiendo mientras llegaban a su cuartel general de operaciones: la cafetería Honky Tonk.


	2. Nuevas obsesiones

La mañana del día siguiente, mientras se preparaba para trabajar, Akabane pensaba en lo aburrida que era Candy cuando se encontraba en el lugar donde se había criado: el hogar de Pony. Bien mirado, había concluido, le agradaba más cuando Elisa y Neil le jugaban bromas cuando era su bucama. "Si no hubieras sido criada de los Legan, Candy querida¿Anthony se habría enamorado de ti? No te quejes, tus lágrimas nos benefician a ambos"

El tiempo pasaba más rápido cuando Jackal se entretenía en sus reflexiones acerca del ánime que estaba viendo. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Lady Poison tocó a la puerta de su departamento: era hora de partir.

En el camino, Himiko preguntó a Akabane que tal le parecía Candy Candy. Jackal sólo se limitó a comentar: "es patética". "¡Quién te entiende!" dijo Himiko para sí.

- Sería más interesante si llegaran los Getbackers ¡hace tanto que no me divierto! – comentó Akabane

- Definitivamente Ban tiene razón: tienes gustos raros

Akabane agradeció el comentario saludando con el sombrero. En tanto, Lady Poison miraba el paisaje. Había algo que llamaba su atención: a pesar de ser un día nublado, el sol brillaba a través de las densas nubes. En tanto veía aquella combinación tan extraña, divisó por el espejo retrovisor un pequeño auto blanco

- Jackal, parace que es tu día de suerte.

- Ya era hora.

* * *

Sin incidentes mayores, Ginji y Ban llegaron al Honky Tonk. Ambos esperaban que Natsumi se apiadara de ellos y les diera de comer, pues no habían tenido un día tan productivo como esperaban. Sus deseos se hicieron realidad y, tras terminar la cena, Ban se levantó de la mesa

- Ban chan¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Ginji

- A comprar una cajetilla. A este paso, no volveremos a comer carne en meses o tal vez en años…

Y diciendo esto salió. Sus pasos, en vez de dirigirse a la tienda, iban a un puesto de discos piratas. A Ban le agradaba ese lugar porque tenían todo topo de música: cumbias, salsas, raeggeton, banda, el nuevo disco de Rebelde…

- Pásele, pásele marchantito – decía una voz que se iba haciendo más fuerte conforme Ban iba avanzando – $5 le vale, $5 le cuesta, el mp3 con los éxitos de Pau Rubio y Thalía, por única ocasión…

- Oiga usted –dijo Ban – déme el disco de… ¿Era Miranda? o…

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó el encargado del puesto

- El de unos monos que cantan una canción de una araña

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Sí¿No me diga que no los conoce? – el vendedor movió la cabeza a los lados

- ¡Ah, ya recuerdo¿Tiene el disco de Zoé?

- ¿Cuál de todos?

- Emmm, pues no sé… verá… hay una canción de unas navajas y cuchillos…

El vendedor arqueó la ceja

- Sí – prosiguió Ban – y, decía algo de unas alas y también que no lo destruyera y…

- Ah, tú quieres el de "Memo Rex Commander y el Corazón Atómico de la Vía Láctea"

- ¿Eh? – preguntó incrédulamente Ban. "¿De cuál se fuman esos tipos? Que no sean envidiosos y conviden. Tal vez así yo también pueda hilar frases ilógicas y pegajosas y saldré de pobre"pensó.

- Vale $15

Rascando hasta el fondo de los bolsillos, Ban logró reunir el dinero, con todo y las moneditas de 10 centavos que llegaba a recoger en situaciones desesperadas. Caminó y, en cuanto divisó su auto, corrió a meterse en él. Aunque no entendía del todo la canción que había oído hace un rato, no le desagradaba. De hecho, hacía horas que estaba pensando en ella. Y, escuchando el disco, no tardó en quedarse dormido…

Al día siguiente entró al Honky Tonk, donde Ginji lo esperaba a desayunar. Juntó a él, estaba Heaven.

- Ya era hora de que vinieras – le espetó Ban

- Sí buenos días, señorita Heaven, me da gusto verte¿en que te podemos ayudar? – dijo burlonamente Heaven – deberías agradecerme por los trabajos que les consigo.

- ¡Ban chan no quiso decir eso¿Quieres que te hagamos un masaje en la espalda¿O tal vez en los pies¡Estamos tan necesitados! – decía Ginji desesperadamente

- ¡Cállate! – gritó Ban – Y bien ¿qué hay?

- Tienen que ir a recuperar el disco que contiene la nueva temporada de Esposas desesperadas.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Ban sorprendido

- Sí, los nuevos capítulos. De llegar a su destino, los negocios piratas la tendrán toda antes que salga en la televisión – respondió la intermediaria.

- ¡Nos estás pidiendo que estropeemos el noble arte de la piratería! – exclamó Ban

- ¡Son lo mismo pero más barato! – agregó Ginji

- Bueno, si no lo quieren hacer no hay problema. La paga era buena, lástima

- Sí es así…vamos Ginji

- El disco va con dirección al sur y lo custodian unos transportistas que nada tienen de ordinario.

- Lo tendremos en cuenta – dijo Ginji al tiempo que salía junto con su compañero

Divisar el trailer del señor sin frenos les tomó buena parte del día. En tanto, Ginji se entretenía cantando. Cuando acabó con las canciones de las caricaturas que conocía – las de Pokemón, las de Dragon Ball, las de Bob esponja… - siguió con las de Zoé.

- ¡Puedes callarte¡Ya me has demostrado una y otra vez por qué perdiste "Fortaleza infinita idol! – dijo Ban exasperado

- ¡Pero Ban chan¡Es divertido¡Trata! – dijo chibi – Ginji con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡No¡Qué van a decir¡Ban – sama cantando ESAS canciones¡Primero muerto!

- ¡Vamos, Ban chan!

- Nop

- ¡Ban chan! Esta sí la conoces. – y comenzó a cantar "No me destruyas". A su pesar, Ban tarareba algunas frases. La había escuchado tanto el día anterior que casi la sabía por completo. Al poco tiempo, vislumbraron el objeto donde se ocultaba el objetivo de la recuperación. Éste se detuvo, cerrando el paso a los Getbackers. Del tráiler bajaron Lady Poison y el Doctor Jackal. Ginji y Ban hicieron lo mismo.

- Vaya, vaya, bienvenidos recuperadores – saludó Akabane – Por favor, hagan de este día uno divertido.

- Akabane san, hola – dijo nerviosamente Ginji, ocultándose tras su compañero.

- Tú encárgate de Himiko y yo iré tras Jackal

- Claro Ban chan. Me acabas de quitar un gran peso de encima. Mira que yo luchando contra Akabane san… - Ginji se estremeció

Ban le sonrió y ambos fueron tras sus oponentes.

En tanto Himiko hacía que Ginji se comportara como un mono, Ban y Akabane peleaban. Pero ocurría algo extraño: el doctor estaba sumamente distraído y no luchaba como de costumbre. Parecía que quería acabar lo más rápido posible, pues así lo denunciaba la torpeza de sus movimientos.

- ¿Qué pasa Jackal¿Tus habilidades se oxidan? – preguntó sarcásticamente Ban.

- Lo mismo dijo, Mido kun. Parece que hoy no quieres acercarte mucho a mí. ¿Acaso también me temes?

- Ni en sueños – respondió Ban. Y mientras trataba de golpear a su adversario pensaba: "Maldición, lo notó.

- Terminemos con esto ya, Jackal.

Y, al tiempo que Ban lanzaba su "mordisco de serpiente" y Akabane pronunciaba "bloody cross", una mano jaló la camisa de Ban y lo introdujo a un pequeño carro blanco.

- ¡Ban chan, ya recuperé el disco! – exclamó Ginji alegremente.

- ¡Y a tiempo! Ese psicópata estaba apunto de lazarme sus juguetes punsocortantes – dijo Ban, lanzando un suspiro de alivio.

- ¡Tendremos buena comida!

- ¡Sí, carne, carne al fin!


	3. ¿Humillación?

Después de comer – aunque lo correcto sería decir atascarse – Ginji platicaba alegremente con Kadsuki y Shido y decidió ir con ellos a dar una vuelta por la Fortaleza Infinita. Había invitado a Ban, quien – para el beneplácito de los dos reyes de los Volts – se había negado, alegando estar cansado.

- Bueno, descansa Ban chan – decía Ginji, alejándose con sus amigos.

En cuanto su amigo se fue, Ban se despidió de Natsumi y Paul, diciendo que iba al carro a dormir. En realidad, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en la pelea de hacía unos momentos. Para empezar, Jackal no estaba muy entusiasmado, como solía ocurrir cuando luchaban. Pero¿por qué reparaba en ello? Después de todo, la presencia de Akabane le era incómoda. Sin embargo…

Mientras trataba de desenredar la madeja de sus pensamientos, Ban escuchaba el disco de Zoé. La noche anterior, había puesto tantas veces "No me destruyas" que su mente no pudo evitar parar en la persona que, según él, iba dirigida la canción. Al principio, la idea de Akabane escuchando esa canción al mismo tiempo que marcaba una "J" en sus víctimas, le pareció graciosa. Después, se preguntó si Jackal tendría un grupo favorito. "¡Tal vez es fan de Intocable!" Y lo imaginó cantando "y la verdad es que no soy tan fuerte como lo pensaba" sentado en el rincón de un bar de mala muerte.

Conforme los minutos iban avanzando, las imágenes jocosas dieron paso a otras… Akabane no lanzaba sus escarpelos para herir a Ban… o al menos no de la manera en que éste esperaba. Dos de sus pequeños cuchillos habían clavado la camisa – y con ello la espalda – de Ban a la pared. Jackal se acercaba lentamente a él… tan cerca que sólo había dos opciones posibles: o lo estrangulaba o lo…

"¡Basta!" pensó Ban. Para no dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, adelantó la canción. No obstante, la imagen estaba ahí, en su mente. Aunque al principio le pareció repulsiva, no pudo alejarla del todo. Tan no se pudo deshacer de ella que hace un rato, cuando luchaba con Jackal, la escena vino a su mente una y otra vez, impidiéndole concentrarse.

Ahora, recostado en el asiento de su carro, se preguntaba por qué, en lugar de molestar a Ginji y sus excéntricos amigos, estaba ahí, divagando en un ente que hasta ahora le había desagradado. "¡Oh no¡Tonta canción, todo es tu culpa!" pensaba Ban en tanto que, con una mueca de resignación, aceptaba una terrible realidad.

* * *

Akabane había llegado a su departamento. El día de hoy había sido raro: pensó que jugando con los Getbackers su día se alegraría, pero…

Tanto en el camino como en su pelea con Midou, Akabane sólo tenía una idea en la cabeza: terminar lo más rápido posible para regresar a casa más temprano. Le urgía ver que hacía Candy ahora que su amiga Any le había pedido que le dejara de coquetear a Archie. En cuanto atravesó la puerta, corrió hacia el sillón y quiso prender el DVD. Para su desgracia, no encontró el control por ningún lado.

Una hora después y con su casa hecha un desastre, se dispuso a ver otro episodio de Candy Candy.

- Tú, mosquita muerta – decía Akabane mientras lanzaba cuatro escarpelos hacía la televisión - ¿crees que Archie te va a hacer caso¡Pero mírate, querida! Si aceptaras ser una huérfana, tal vez Archie te haría caso. ¡Si vieras que a Candy le funcionó de maravilla!

Jackal siguió despotricando contra Any hasta que el capítulo terminó. Cuando iba en el 5° que veía, oyó un pequeño ruido que provenía de la muerta. No le dio importancia, pues lo que estaba viendo era más interesante: Candy y Terry bailaban.

- Como siempre, Candy querida, eres tan tonta que vas a arruinar el momento – decía Akabane. Y dicho y hecho: Candy le había dicho a Terry que le recordaba a Anthony y Terry, en un arranque de celos, se fue tras decirle a Candy un par de cosas hirientes.

Algo – o alguien – observaba sorprendido a Akabane. Éste sintió la mirada y pensó que quienquiera que estuviera a su espalda debía morir pues por nada del mundo podía saberse que él, el Doctor Jackal, era aficionado a una serie como Candy Candy. Después de todo, no estaba dispuesto a tirar a la basura una imagen que tanto tiempo le costó forjar a causa de la indiscreción de un intruso.

Apagando el DVD con la calma que le era habitual, dijo:

- Oh, parece que tengo un invitado. Es una pena que hoy no esté dispuesto a tomar el té contigo, pero a cambio de ello, jugaremos un poco.

Al tiempo que se volvía para arrojar sus escarpelos, Akabane no pudo reprimir su sorpresa. De todas las personas que pudieron haber irrumpido en su casa, nunca hubiera creído posible que quien se encontraba frente a él fuera a visitarle.

Jackal se acercó peligrosamente hacía el invasor. Aunque su voz era dulce, su mirada era terrible.

* * *

Sentado, en el asiento de su carro, Ban era carcomido por un extraño pensamiento. Mientras miraba hacia el cielo – el cual, pese a las densas nubes era iluminado por el cálido sol del verano – se preguntaba la razón por la cual Jackal no había peleado como solía hacerlo. Tal vez había encontrado alguien mejor con quien medir sus habilidades y, finalmente, se había aburrido de él…

"¡No!"- se respondió desesperadamente – "¡Él no para de decir que si alguien ha de matarlo, seré yo¿Y si habrá encontrado a otra persona¿O tal vez haya dejado de arriesgar su vida en cada pelea porque hay alguien que lo espera?" Estas dudas se anclaban cada vez más en la mente de Ban. La sola idea de ser desplazado de la vida de Akabane por alguien más – ya fuera un adversario o alguien peor – le obsesionaba. No podía permitirlo.

En tanto, seguía escuchando su canción favorita.

"_Ya no afiles las navajas, ya no me haces daño cuando me las clavas…"_

"Definitivamente, esto es peor que ser destazado por sus escarpelos"- decía para sí.

"_Ya no afiles los colmillos, ya no me haces daño cuando me desangras…"_

"No puedo con esto…"

"_Ya no me destruyas más"_

- ¡Ya no me destruyas más!"- exclamó Ban mientras golpeaba con fuerza el volante del auto.

Sólo había una solución: ir a verlo para despejar sus dudas. ¿Qué le iba a decir¡Quién sabe! Lo más importante era deshacerse del peso que lo abrumaba.

Comenzó a conducir rápidamente hacia casa de Akabane. No le importó que casi atropellara a un grupo de niños, pasarse un par de altos… tenía que estar ahí lo más pronto posible. Tan pronto como llegó al edificio, preguntó al portero dónde vivía Jackal. Éste, con una expresión de disgusto, le dijo que podía encontrarlo en el 6.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta sólo se encontraba entrecerrada. Entró, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y la escena que vio le dejó sorprendido: Akabane estaba totalmente embebido viendo a Candy y Terry bailar. Y los comentarios que hacía el doctor al respecto lo impactaron aún más…

Cuando Akabane se volvió y vio quien era su invitado, Ban no pudo moverse. Lo que había visto lo había dejado tan impresionado, que por un momento olvidó qué hacía ahí. ¡Quién hubiera imaginado que Jackal pasara sus tardes viendo Candy¡Tenía que darse prisa para llegar al Honky Tonk y contarles a todos! – aunque, claro está, tendría que modificar unos cuantos detalles, especialmente los referentes al motivo de su visita.

- Mido kun – le dijo – estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que éste es un buen momento para acabar con nuestra pelea.

Al decir estas palabras, sacó un par de escarpelos que inmovilizaron al invasor en la pared. Ban no pudo evitar recordar la canción y aquellas imágenes… Akabane se acercaba cada vez más…

- Terminemos, Mido kun ¡bloody…! –

"Es ahora o nunca" – pensó desesperadamente y, al tiempo que Akabane se preparaba para atacar, Ban posó sus labios sobre los de quien había sido, hasta entonces, su enemigo más encarnizado, tratando de hacerle saber toda la incertidumbre y el deseo en el cual había vivido.

Akabane se había quedado petrificado y, por un momento, no pudo evitar preguntarse: "¿y qué habría hecho Candy en mi lugar?"


End file.
